


Step Two

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: Ed’s first attempt at alchemy does not go as planned.





	Step Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Step Two  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Edward and Alphonse.  
> Setting: Very early in the Elrics’ childhood.  
> Summary: Ed’s first attempt at alchemy does not go as planned.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Breakdown” at Fan Flashworks.

* * *

The book was opened to page seven, and a deceptively simple pattern of lines crisscrossing a circle. Next to the book lay a sheet of paper, with the same design painstakingly retraced in a faulty but determined hand; and on top of the paper sat a shiny blue lump of something like melted glass.

Young Edward Elric gaped down in shocked dismay at the result of his first transmutation.

It was definitely not supposed to turn out like _that_. Dad’s alchemy book said this equation was one of the easiest—but it didn’t bother to mention that the part where you put matter back together again took more _effort_ than breaking it down to begin with.

At Ed’s side, little Alphonse stared at what had once been their mother’s favorite vase. Then he looked up at his big brother, his wide eyes full of alarm.

“ _You_ tell Mom this time!”

* * *

_2018 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
